Brain computer interface (BCI) systems and methods can be used to interface users seamlessly with their environment and to enhance user experiences in a digital world. Such BCI systems can be used to connect one or more users to a digital universe, to provide a mechanism for security (e.g., authentication, authorization) in relation to access of sensitive information, and/or for any other suitable purpose. In particular, cybersecurity systems are essential for protecting sensitive information, for user authentication, and for user authorization, and must be robust against external and internal attacks. Current cybersecurity systems focus on multi-factor authentication and/or use of certain biometric signature types; however, such systems are becoming increasingly more subject to hacking, and new systems and methods need to be developed to provide enhanced and impenetrable security solutions.
Thus, there is a need to create a new and useful system and method for providing a brain-computer interface. This invention creates such a new and useful system and method.